


Sleepless

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Insomniac Hannibal, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: The first time Hannibal stayed awake to watch Will sleep was out of genuine appreciation.The other times were because he couldn't look away.





	Sleepless

 

The first time Hannibal stayed awake to watch Will sleep was out of genuine appreciation.

They had been traveling together for several months before giving into the growing desire between them, a hurried moment of shared weakness that resulted in a truly transcendental experience that he had later immortalized in his memory palace.  

Exhaustion had overtaken Will almost immediately as they’d held each other close, the feel of his even breathing hard to miss.

Hannibal had gently moved his arm to the pillow beside him so as not to disturb Will even a moment, and was caught by the beauty of him illuminated by the candlelight of their room. He’d laid his head on the pillow and stared, eyes wet with happiness, and just watched.

This was Will asleep in his bed.

The sun had come without his knowledge, and he wondered just easy it would to let this love consume him.

Will had no knowledge of that first night and the many nights after it that he’d indulged in his watch. Hannibal was more than content with the fact that he loved Will much more than Will loved him. That was how things should be.

The sleepless nights did little to change his everyday life and as those first few months progressed he thought Will would never discover his late night activity.

He was wrong.

Will had started to frown over breakfast as if deep in thought and the effect quite unsettled him.

Was he unhappy?

Hannibal had found a quiet safe house for them to share deeply hidden away in the Canadian wilderness. He’d seen Will smile more in their short time here than ever before and thought him happy.

Perhaps he wasn’t?

“Will….”

“Why aren’t you sleeping?”

Hannibal blinked. “I beg your pardon?”

“You’re not sleeping,” Will said, “I’ve seen the bags under your eyes and…”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Hannibal lied, “I am sleeping quite well. The best I have in years.”

“Hannibal, I know what you look like tired and what you look like rested. You look…like you did before…well before we killed Dolarhyde. If you’re unhappy…”

Hannibal reached across the table and took his hands. “I am anything but unhappy, Will. I promise you. I…may have been distracted as of late. I didn’t think it noticeable.”

Will sighed. “All we have is each other, of course I’d notice. Why aren’t you…?”

“It’s nothing,” Hannibal said, “I’m sure my sleep patterns will realign soon. Do not worry yourself.”

The conciliatory smile Will gave made him frown. “Okay.”

That night they’d gone to bed without indulging in intercourse, and Hannibal found his watch of Will asleep much less enjoyable.

He lay on his pillow with a large gap between them and after less than an hour turned away to close his eyes.

Sleep did not come to him even then, not until he felt Will stir and pull him close to his chest. His warm breath made Hannibal sigh and a gentle kiss to his cheek felt like a brand.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Will whispered, “Not ever again.”

Hannibal fell asleep quickly and woke to find Will awake deep in watch of him.

“How long have you been awake?”

Will smiled and reached out to touch his chest. “About an hour.”

“I…”

“You were watching me,”  Will accused, “Don’t deny it.”

“I will not.”

“Why?”

“I enjoyed the sight of you in my bed,” he admitted.

Will climbed upon him and looked down, his desire unmistakable.

“I love you,” Will said, “But even this is stretching it. You want to see me in your bed? There are much better times to indulge.”

Hannibal sat up and pulled him close. “Yes, I suppose there are.”


End file.
